The present invention relates generally to a sealing structure for an automotive vehicle which has a sliding door. More specifically, the invention relates to a sealing structure around a lower guide rail upon which the sliding door is slidably suspended.
In general, a vehicle sliding door is mounted by means of guide rails on the side portion of vehicle body for opening and closing a door opening. The guide rails are formed along the upper end and lower edges of the door opening. A water-tight seal is required around the guide rail to prevent leakage of rain water and so forth into the vehicle body.